


Let's Play Live Piggyback Tour

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: This Is For You, and all fans of Lil J, based loosely on a dream someone told me about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: The crowd at Let's Play Live is so big, you almost literally get trampled over. Luckily, someone gives you the best seat in the house.





	Let's Play Live Piggyback Tour

**7:00 PM**

Time for the doors to open for the eager attendees of Let's Play Live to take their seats. You held the ticket in your hand eagerly with a shining glow in your eyes. It took months upon months for Achievement Hunter to finally make it to your hometown. And when you found out they were, you got those tickets so fast, sparks were flying from your keyboard as you put in your credit card information. You got your seat and your VIP pass for the meet and greet after the show. Counting down the days was the hardest part, but now you're here. 

"Hey, come on!"

You could hear some grumbling from the people behind you trying to get to the doors. You snap out of your daze and slowly start walking forwards. Wearing your Lil J ACHIEVE shirt, you can start to see the "Let's Play Live" on the screen. The hype is rising! And then you slowly start to hear screaming coming from the back of the group. Turns out, a couple Achievement Hunters went out the wrong doors and now they're paying for it with a mob of fans. 

You jump up and down to try to see what's going on, but being 5 foot 2, that's not so helpful. Instead, some of the crowd tries to move over to get a "quick selfie" with the famous gamers. You can't seem to follow the movement of the crowd and you end up getting pushed every which direction. Forwards, backwards, left, right, you can't keep up and go straight into the theater! Instead, you start to get dizzy and curl up on the floor so you don't pass out. You take deep breaths, and close your eyes so you can try to relax. 

_In, 2, 3, 4. Out, 2, 3, 4._

And repeat.   
And repeat.  
And re-

"Hey. You okay? Hello? Hello?"

You suddenly feel someone tap you on the shoulder. "Hmm?" You open your eyes slowly, the world starting to come back to you. The hustle and bustle are gone. Everyone was probably inside already, which begs the question: how long were you sitting on the floor? Now to find the source of the tapping. Looking around, your eyes fall on someone that looked vaguely familiar to you. Aviator glasses, probably as short as you, with a bit of green in their hair. They looked to be rocking the Achievement Hunter green t-shirt and then, it hit ya. 

Jeremy Dooley.

It was Lil J himself standing next to you, with a worried look on his face. 

"Hey, there. Oh, you opened your eyes. Thank God. I was getting worried for a bit. Uh, are you all right? Here. Let me help you up." Lil J extended his hand out to you and without hesitation, you grabbed it while he pulled you up. Clearly blushing, you were trying not to freak out over the fact that your favorite Achievement Hunter was talking to you. And it wasn't even time for the meet and greet!

"T-thank you. Oh, my God. W-Why? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be up there?" you shakily pointed to the stage with the 6 podiums set up for gameplay and comedy.

Jeremy put his hand on your shoulder. "Hey, hey. Relax, okay? I'm not in trouble or anything. Besides, the show doesn't start for another 15 minutes or so. They'll live without me. Plus, I wanted to see if you were all right. You had me worried for a second there. Uh, here." He walked over to the concession stand and quickly paid for a bottle of water. He rushed back over to you and held it out. "Drink some water, okay? Maybe you'll feel a little better."

You slowly nodded and drank some of the water. The cool sensation traveled down your throat, through the various parts of the digestive system. You could start to see more clearly than before, which made you blush considering who was standing right there with you.

"I think this was my fault." Jeremy sighed. "I told Ryan I'd get him a snack, but then I totally forgot you guys were still being waited to be seated. So, either he knew before hand, or I'm an idiot. Either way, I'm an idiot. Look who I work with every day."

You giggle at his little quip. "Nah, it's not your fault. Anyone could've made that mistake. I'm y/n, by the way. Thanks for all the help, Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled. "Well, if I must say, that's a kick ass shirt you have on, y/n. Who is that handsome devil?" He smirked, stroking his own beard.

You start laughing again. "Gee, I don't know. It couldn't possibly be you, right?" 

Jeremy looks around then leans closer to you as if he's telling you a secret. "Guess what? It is me." 

You gasp mockingly and push him with a giggle. "I totally wouldn't have guessed, Jeremy."

Suddenly, Jeremy could hear his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket, then looked at what caused the vibration. It was his alarm clock and it was telling him it was 7:20 PM. Ten minutes until show time. 

"Ah, they can wait. I'll be there soon." he muttered, putting his phone away. He noticed you trying to walk, but still wobbling a bit. "Hey, y/n! You're still dizzy! Wait a sec!" You stopped walking and saw him bent over a bit, pointing to his back. "Hop on. I'm gonna take you around Let's Play Live in style."

You turned beet red. "Jeremy, I don't think-"

"Hap hap hap! Let Rimmy Tim do the thinking. And I'm thinking you could use some help. You'll be fine. I promise." Jeremy gave a sincere smile.

Slightly blushing now, you climbed on his back and held on tight. "My seat number is-"

"Hap hap hap hap hap. Y/N, fuck the seat. For right now, anyway. I have time to spare, so hold on tight!" Jeremy started doing a fast walk and led you to the backstage area where the other Achievement Hunters were. You assumed FunHaus and the other Let's Play family members were in other rooms.

"Jeremy, who have you abducted from the audience?" Ryan asked. 

"This is y/n. I was taking care of them this whole time. They weren't feeling so well after I fucked up and opened the wrong door, so this was the least I could do." Jeremy explained. "Y/N, this is Achievement Hunter, except for Jack. I think he's getting in the zone for hosting this show."

"Jeremy, get them to their seat before we get calls from their parents about us kidnapping them." Geoff chuckled.

"I mean...they could stay here. I'm sure they won't mind." Ryan smirked.

"Damn it, Ryan! No! They didn't pay for that! That's an extra $100 an hour." Michael joked.

"Oh, golly gee. I left my big bills in my other wallet. What a shame." you joked back.

Michael laughed. "I like them. You've picked well, Lil J. Now, take them back and get your ass back over here so we can start the show."

Jeremy sighed lightly. "All right, fine. Say goodbye to Achievement Hunter, y/n"

You waved goodbye while Geoff decided to smile and flip you off. Returning the gesture, Jeremy walked you out of the backstage area and back to where he first found you. With a small sigh of relief, he put you down and you both straightened out your clothes. 

"That was quite the adventure, wasn't it?" Jeremy asked you.

"Yeah, it was. I can't believe I got to see how Let's Play Live is made!" you chuckled. 

"Yep. That's pretty much how it goes." he laughed. "So, I'm not going in there, or you might get trampled again. Do you think you can get to your seat now?" 

You nodded and without thinking, you gave Jeremy a hug. He was startled at first, but then leaned in to return the hug.

"Thanks for your help, Monster Truck" you winked at him.

"No problem, y/n." Jeremy gave you a pat on the back. "You be safe now, all right? Oh! One more thing..." He took out a Sharpie marker from his pocket and opened it, holding the cap in his mouth. He quickly signed the back of your shirt and drew a little monster truck under his signature. "There. Now, I'd better hear you cheering extra loud for me during the games!" 

You gasped lightly as you felt him signing your shirt. "You got it, Jeremy! Now go, before I get you in trouble. Go!" You pushed him towards the backstage doors again and he jogged off, but not before waving to you and doing a cartwheel to show off.

You shook your head and walked inside, the music bumping, the crowd just as loud and your day being made. And you just got there! Who knew you'd have your own backstage experience with the best Achievement Hunter ever?  
You smiled and sat in your seat, thinking about what you've just went through. It wasn't long before the lights began to dim and the crowd gave a deafening cheer.

**7:30 PM**

Let the show begin!


End file.
